Daisuki
by Seductive Venus
Summary: They interrupt chores for a kiss. -YohxAnna-


oOoOoOo

**Daisuki**

oOoOoOo

The day was beautiful. Delicious warmth from the sun bathed the world while the breeze cooled the inhabitants of the small house. Everyone agreed that it was a perfect spring morning.

Yoh Asakura was washing clothes without the convenience of a washing machine. His shirt sleeves were rolled up on his armswhile the cuffs of his green pants were folded up until his knees. He scrubbed one of his shirts vigorously to remove a stubbon ketchup stain. It was the shirt that he wore to the town fair and it had been on the laundry basket for weeks.

"Yoh." The boy visibly jumped when he felt her icy glare on the back of his neck. He turned slowly to face Anna Kyouyama. She

pointed to a large laundry basket on her right.

"I want those clean." He moved closer and realized that it contained all of her clothes. "Don't forget to cook lunch."

He nodded. She returned inside. As soon as she was out of sight, he let out a sigh. The brown-haired boy sat down again to resume his work.

I'm the Shaman King but I'm also Anna's slave, he thought gloomily.

Yoh had to smile when he thought about the rigorous trainings, high standards and his personal trainer slash torture mistress. Anna was his fiancee because his grandmother thought he needed an iron hand to rule over him. Although he liked her in spite of her strong advocacy of tough love, he wished she'd learn to relax.

"What are you smiling about?" Anna snapped. His head swiveled to where she was. Dark blue eyes were glaring at him.

He stared, awestruck. The golden sunlight in her hair reminded him of a halo. His gaze traveled down to her clear eyes, fine nose and pink lips. She was so beautiful. He was more awed when he realized that he really loved her.

"Yoh, what are you staring at?" Anna demanded. He blushed and murmured apologies. When she was satisfied that he was slacking off, she sat down on the bench he placed near the laundry line.

He was whistling to make the work go faster.She crossed her legs primly. Watching him work was like watching living art. She noticed the determined line across his forehead and the rippling muscles in his body. A satisfied smile crossed her lips. Training had done him good. He had grow so much from a boy into a man. It was with no doubt that she knew he'd matured. He was the Shaman King in title and name. She was proud that she will marry him someday.

"Yoh," she said quietly. He started; she hid a smile when he turned to her with bubbles on the tip of his nose. "Wipe that off your face."

The Shaman King frowned slightly as he reached up to wipe them away. He forgot that his hands were filled with soap and bubbles so he merely succeeded in getting a facial. She giggled in spite of herself. He was caught off guard by her reaction but he smiled back. Pretending not to notice, he turned back to his work and reached for the soap.

It was sitting on the soap dish some feet away. He got up to get it only to slip on a puddle. The brown-haired boy landed on the wash basin, soaking himself. A loud and comfortable laugh escaped him. It was a laugh that came from his heart. Her insides warmed with the sound.

"Anna," he chuckled as he playfully sprayed her. "Isn't it refreshing?"

"You look stupid," she remarked coolly. He presented a picture of a joyous boy who enjoyed his chores. He wasn't the Shaman King but ordinary Yoh Asakura who loved playing and slacking off. It warmed her icy heart. His antics made her want to laugh, to join in. When he noticed her let down her guard for a moment, he smiled wider.

"Get back to work," she tried hard to sound unaffected. "I'll be back later."

They didn't notice the soap that had slipped away from his grasp.

Anna decided she had enough observations for one day. She got up and walked towards the house. He marveled at her cool, her queenly manner and her dignified posture. She was so composed and collected. Suddenly he felt glad that someone as relaxed as him was with her. The only thing that broke her poise was when she slipped on the soap.

"Be careful!" Yoh yelled as he ran forward to catch her. Relexes honed in training served him well when his arms wrapped around her and he manouvered himself to cushion her fall. They fell into the puddle of water with a huge splash. He relaxed.

Then he realized that she was lying on top of him with surprise clearly written in her face. "Are you all right?"

When he smiled, she stared at the inner glow that lit up his face. Her legs were scissored with his and her arms were in either sides of his face. She tried to look away from his dark eyes and his sensual lips. It was the first time that she felt the changes that had taken place. If she had more time for further inspection, she would be pleased with his body...

Yoh acted on impulse. Impulsive actions were not always the best things to do. The world vanished as they enjoyed the intimacy of their first kiss. She didn't shy away when he reached up to touch soft blonde hair or the curve of her back. He didn't protest when she moved against his hard body. They relaxed against each other. It felt so right. They couldn't focus on one thought as they learned the pleasurable secrets of kissing.

When they broke off, they were gasping.

"That was amazing," Yoh whispered. "You're amazing."

He blinked when she lay her head on his chest. Her fingers traced his face lazily. Yoh didn't want to believe it. She was

smiling. His strict, no-nonsense Anna was smiling.

"I really like you," she whispered.

"I like you too," he answered gently.

Anna sat up and slapped him. "If you do, you'd finish this before noon!"

The Shaman King watched her stomp furiously towards the direction of the house. He smiled, rubbing his swollen cheek. Who knew she had a tender side that hid behind her facade? It made him smile more. He decided that he liked her even more.

oOoOoOo

Written: August 28, 2003

Edited: September 23, 2008

A/N: I found this on one of my old notebooks from many years ago. It's really cute. I hope I can still write more YohxAnna after all these years.


End file.
